Return of a Legend
by ceceking
Summary: Everything is back to normal at the DWMA after the battle with Asura. At least until a new stranger comes to Death City. Turns out the stranger graduated as a protégé and has to substitutes for Stien. He loves to get into fights, being different, and causing trouble is his specialty. Even with all his flaws he always looks out for his brother, even though they don't get along.
1. Chapter 1

After years of being away from home and with all the conflict died down, I finally decided to go see Lord Death. The only thing that drew me back to the DWMA was a urgent call from Death himself. Usually I ignore his calls and go on with my daily route, but something was wrong with this call. It interested me, and despite being halfway around the world, I decided its time to go back to that retched academe.

In Lord Death's room I sat in a chair sluggishly with me feet propped up on the arm, as I watched a report on a few students and their fight with The Kishen. In my opinion I couldn't really care less about the whole kishen business. After a big yawn and stretch, I stood up and faced lord Death.

"So these are your one star students?" I asked, folding my arms and shutting my eyes.

"Yes, but I'm thinking of bumping them up a star since they did so well! What do you think?" He also asked.

"Well what I think is you're getting old, if a few kids defeated something you couldn't...Plus I couldn't care less of what you do and I can't believe this is what you called me all the way here for. Ugh! This was a waste of time." I sighed, putting me hand in my pockets and walking off.

"I'm am not old! I'm in my prime years thank you very much,"Death said, crossing his arms."hey, wait! Don't you want to meet them. They are considered protégés. You know, I need a substitute for Professor Stein and it just so happens to be their class!" He sang, trying to persuade me.

"Aren't I too young? Remember I'm only 17." I replied , slowly walking away.

"Oh please! You're a legend at this school and you can teach the kids stuff no one else can do! I have no one else to ask..." Death pleaded, following my footsteps like a puppy.

"Ugh, fine..." I sighed as I gave in.

"Great!," he popped up. "You can start now!


	2. Chapter 2

As walked down the hallway to Stein's classroom, I began to loose my train of thought.

That can't be the real reason he want me here, which was to show me some group of special

kids. There as to be more to it, I mean why make it so urgent when all I'm doing here is being a

substitute? Wait, it must be about that offer he gave me after my early graduation! He can't

honestly think I would take his

"Oh, I'm sorry! Clumsy me, Haha!" As the red haired guy apologized for bumping into

me, It felt like déjà vu. He had on a black suit with a cross tie, very unusual. He seemed familiar.

Before he had time to react, I quickly spun around, grabbed his necktie, and pinned him to

the wall.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" He shouted, not recognizing who I was. I pushed

my forearm against his throat, releasing my blade through the top of my wrist. It pierced through

the wrapping on my hand and arm.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I should really watch where I'm going! Don't kill me!" He cried in a

whimpering voice and waved his hands side to side.

I smirked. "Gee Spirit, you really haven't changed. No wonder Lord Death lost to the kishen with a

weapon like this by his sided."

I released my grip and retracted my bladed. He looked surprised and shocked as he

remembered who I was.

"Hey, wait! Is it really you? It can't be..." Spirit said, in denial.

As I walked off putting my hands in my pockets, I threw my head back laughing and

saying," Yep, I'm back! Now let's start a little chaos!"

Finally, I found Stein's room and as I opened the door a loud and annoying voice filled the

room

"I'm Black Star! I have surpassed the gods! No one can defeat me! Haha!" He stated and

laughed. Everyone moaned and groaned at him. Clearly I'm not the only one who thinks he's

annoying. People even started to throw stuff at him but he just stood there with a big goofy smile

on his face. Looks like from now on my life will be nothing to with peaceful or quiet...


	3. Chapter 3

Maka's POV:

Finally after the repair of Death city, everyone can go back to class and things can return to normal (or at least what we consider normal). Everyone came into class and sat in their usual seats, smiling and laughing. Also the best thing is Crona is attending classes with us again. Everything was great except for the fact that Stein will be out for awhile. I just hope everything's okay. Suddenly but right on time, Black Star jumped up on Professor Stein's desk and started proudly shouting with his finger pointing in the air.

"I'm Black Star! I have surpassed the gods! No one can defeat me! Haha!" As always he had to be center of attention...

Everyone was annoyed to the point they were throw stuff at him, while they moaned and groaned. He just stood there like his usual self with a big goofy smile like it didn't faze him. He probably wouldn't get reactions like this if he didn't do it all the time plus not to mention having that arrogant attitude. It kind of made me chuckle when I saw Tsubaki putting her head down in shame and disappointment.

Suddenly the opening door caught my eye. A tall, black haired guy, dressed in black, with a bold look on his face came in the classroom. He had on a loose fitted shirt that had the Shinigami symbol on it and loose fitted skinny jeans. He also had wrapping on both arms but the right one was ripped slightly. His hair looked just like Kid's just without the strips. His face looked matured but I could tell he was only 17 or slightly older. His eyes were a yellowish orange and looked oddly familiar, what really caught me off guard was the marking on his face. He had a Shinigami symbol around the corner of his left eye when it was closed. All the girls in the classroom was in awe at his looks. Could he be a new student? I wondered. Black Star must have questioned it to because once he noticed the stranger, he jumped down off the desk and faced him.

"You must be a new fan of mine, because I'm so great kids want to enroll here just to met me, Black Star!" He said, pointing at himself with his thumb.

The stranger raised his eyebrow along with a confused look on his face. He seemed to also have a cocky aura around himself, too.

"A fan of yours? Trust me when I say this but I am no fan of a loud mouth kid, who rants about defeating a god, when it was actually his friend who had to pick up your slack because you were too weak to do it himself." The stranger stated, looking down at Black Star. Suddenly everyone went quite.

Black Star smiled at that remark and crossed his arms. "Are you challenging me? I'll win the fight before it even starts because I'm that big of a star. Maybe my shadow will protect your eyes from being blinded when I prove that I'm the brightest star after I win!" He said with great pride and confidence.

"Challenge accepted..." the stranger smirked in reply to Black Star.

Oh great, I thought, another year with Black Star getting into trouble and idiotic fights with who knows and before anyone can find out who he is and why he's here. Well I guess everything really is going back to what is normal for us, because to be honest it wouldn't be normal if Black Star didn't do this. I sighed, but i have a feeling it's definitely going to eventful.


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed at myself once again. How did I let myself get into another petty fight. I swear I

think its a subconscious thing, I thought as I rubbed the back of my neck. One minute I'm in a

classroom getting ready to introduce myself and next thing I know I'm outside the academy's

entrance way with an annoying blue hair kid that can't stop bragging about himself. After zoning

him out I noticed spirit, lord death, and a couple of students were stand by to observe.

"Hey you, you better be listening to me. I would hate that you lose so quickly because I

didn't warn you thoroughly about how great I am and because I'm feeling generous, I'm going to

fight weaponless. If I didn't this fight wouldn't last a second but if you have weapons it would be

wise to use them" Black Star boasted, as always he had that prideful smirk on his face. I couldn't

help but laugh.

"You are highly amusing. How about this, I'll fight you with my hands in my pockets and if

you can manage to lay a hand on me, I will admit you are strong... Deal?" I said with a malicious

smile.

"Let's do it!" he said with great confidence as we shook hands and parted to give some

starting distance.

Once we turned to face each other, my hand went into my pockets as I promised and he

balled his fist to prepare to win. I stood up straight and took a deep breath, watching his slightest

movement. Then with a blink of an eye he was gone. Damn, he's fast...but not fast enough, with

a slight change of the air, I could sense he was behind me and dodged him before he could see

me.

"What the hell?" he said with confusion as he missed me and hit the ground.

"Yes", I stated " You aren't the only one with inhuman like speed. Also if you're going to

use it make sure you're faster than air."

"Well, this just makes more fun for me!" He yelled excitedly running, hitting, and missing

me again. This time he stayed close to me, watching and judging my movements with every

missed punch he threw at me. But, It seemed like all I had to do was move left to right over and

over. Humm, he must be a really good assassin. But...I can still see gaps in his technics.

"Ugh! Damn, why can't I hit you already!" He yelled in frustration, throwing his punches

faster. Oh wait...I guess I was wrong, he's just dumb and lucky...what a waste, sigh.

Finally getting tired of this I simply just moved out of the way and stuck out my foot and on

cue he tripped and fell on his face. I crossed my arms and looked down at him in

disappointment. "What a waste of my time..." I coldly said, walking away.

Suddenly the air changed, a huge shock of electricity shot through my body, and a

powerful force pushed into my back. The air was knocked out of my chest.

"Now its time to play!" He stated with that cocky attitude of his with snickering at the end.

He had sent a powerful soul wavelength into that punch. Everything was so quiet you could hear

a pen drop miles away. A wicked smile grew on my face. I spun around and kneed him in the

chest, sending him flying several feet away. Then with a flash, I was next to him, as he was getting up

I kicked him so hard he looked like someone threw a ragdoll in the air. With another flash of

speed I was in the air and with a quick spin to get some momentum, I slammed my heel into his

chest. It sent him smashing into the ground with a boom and dust flying. A small crater shape on

the stone ground. With a gust of the dust began to clear and I was victorious.

"Oh boy things just got intense..!" Death was the first to speak.

"Well, I guess he manage to touch him even though it was a cheap shot," A girl with

pigtails hung her head. "But it seems the new guy is just playing with him. Also another weird

thing is I can't see his soul."

When I took a look at the crater where he laid, I was shocked. He wasn't there.


End file.
